The best way to make your enemy think you love him
by JadeAburame
Summary: You hate Kiba Inuzuka with a passsion, when yu picked to be his partner, you choose to act in a different manner and end up dating him. What a horroifing twist Sorry suck at summeries


The best way to make your enemy think you love him-(A Kiba love story)-One shot

Name: Acora Eminico

Village: Hidden in the leaves

Jutsu: You don't have much Jutsu yet sense your in the academe.

Look: You have long black hair that you keep down all the time. You normally where black jeans with a small dark blue shirt. You have gray eyes.

Friends: Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru

Family: Live with your dad. Your mom past away at the age of 8. You and your dad don't get along most of the time, but you love him.

Hate: Sasuke, Sakera, Ino, and above all Kiba

Level: You are at the age of 10 and still in the academe

Life: You grew up with Shikamaru. You and him get along perfectly, but when it comes to excitement he thinks your just as troublesome as any one else. You calmly ignore him, but later on you two go back as if nothing ever happened. You don't get along at with Sasuke, Ino, and Sakera.

You hate and despise Kiba Inuzuka. Of course you two don't normally get along or even talk to each other, but you hate how he's always on Naruto.

You and Hinata get along pretty good, but don't normally talk to each there. Now you and Naruto train together once a day and get along great.

The story begins where you are in school. There is going to be group practice. You sit next to Shikamaru waiting for Iruka to start. You were excited to see who Iruka would place you and your friends with. Of course he normally places you with one of your friends.

Iruka began calling off names.

Shino and Naruto

Ino and Sakera

Choji and Hinata

Shikamaru and Sasuke

This hit you fast. You knew the two only remaining people.

Acora and Kiba

"Oh great." You said.

"Sorry Acora." Shikamaru said. "You going to be all right?" He asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't know I hate him." I said. It was true Kiba never knew that you hated him.

"Well what you guys waiting for? Get with your partner." Iruka said.

Everyone slowly moved.

"There now okay I haven't told you what were going to practice. It's a review." Iruka said.

A grown went through the whole class.

"Not another test." Choji said. All week there has been a review and than test the next day. First it was Jutsus, than it was chakera.

"What is it this time?" Ino asked.

"Chakera control." Iruka said.

Everyone did an anime fall.

"Aaaw Iruka Sensei!" Naruto wined.

"Enough all of you. We will go out side and I will hear no complaints out of any of you." Iruka said. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." The class said.

"Good now lets leave." Iruka said.

The class headed out. Each group was given a scroll that they had to follow.

You and Kiba had gotten your scroll.

"What did we get Kiba?" You asked him, as if you didn't want to be here.

Kiba opened the scroll.

"A combined transformation." Kiba said.

*Sigh*

'Why'd did it have to be combined and with Kiba.' You though annoyed.

"Well lets get this over with." You said.

"You think we should hold hands?" Kiba asked.

You hated that idea, but didn't show it.

"Why?" You asked.

"B/c the transformation is easier if were touching." Kiba said.

"Oh right." You said calmly.

'Why him. Why that Jutsu?' You asked yourself.

"What should we transform into?" Kiba asked.

"I don't care." you said.

"How about a dog?" Kiba asked.

"Sure." You said not to happy about it.

You conjured up some chakera and Kiba did after you. Once you both had chakera you made the transformation sign.

"Transformation." You said.

"Transformation." Kiba said.

You both held hands. The transformation took forth and a puff of smoke had covered you two. A middle size dog was standing there when the smoke cleared.

"Nice transformation." Iruka said as he came by.

You both dropped the Jutsu. You two were still holding hands.

"Thanks." You both said at the same time.

You let go of his hand once you noticed that you were still holding it.

You thought how gross that was.

That wasn't the same thing going through Kiba's head.

"You do the same thing tomorrow and you two will get an A." Iruka said walking away.

After the two test you already had you didn't care much.

"Wow look at the other groups." Kiba said.

You looked over. Choji and Hinata and Shikamaru and Sauske were doing combined transformation that turned into an odd animal. Ino and Sakera and Shino and Naruto had the clone jutsu. Naruto's didn't turn out right, so Shino got discussed and Ino, Sakera and there clones had started fighting.

"Poor Hinata, Shika, and Naruto." You said.

"Hey I wonder what made are jutsu so great." Kiba wondered.

You had an idea.

"Maybe we have good control over are chakera." I said.

"Maybe you do, but I don't." Kiba said.

You were discussed of the idea that Kiba might like you, but than you got an idea.

"Oh well if that wasn't it than I have an other idea, but I don't want to say." You said faking. Kind a like Hinata would, shy and scared.

Kiba blushed.

A smile of hatred was in your head.

'Ha he dose like me' You thought.

After class you, Shika, and Choji went to the meadow to talk about your partner and the Jutsu.

Shikamaru started out.

"Sasuke was so demanding. Once we undid the Jutsu. He yelled at me and said it was all my fault. Out of all the troublesome people I had to get stuck with him." Shikamaru finished.

"You think you had it rough? Me and Kiba did the Jutsu perfect." You said.

"What's wrong with that?" Choji asked.

"She hates Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"Oh. Well Hinata wasn't that great either." Choji said.

"That's b/c she was nervous." I said as if it was obvious.

"I know that." Choji said.

"I wonder why Iruka put us with those partners." I said.

"So troublesome, but hey did you see N…I mean the fight with Ino and Sakera?" Shikamaru said changing the subject.

He was going to say Naruto messing up, but didn't b/c he knows that you don't like it. Of course you don't flip out on him. (You know like Ino dose)

"Yeah I did." You said.

"Me too." Choji said.

The rest of the day you three just talked about the things that were going on at the academe.

The next morning you waited for Shikamaru at his house. He soon came out.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, b/c you normally wait at the corner.

"I want to talk to you." I said.

"Man your troublesome." Shikamaru said. You guys could just start talking at the corner, but no you have to wait for him at his house and if he's late that you go inside and wake him up. Shikamaru's parents love you.

"Well anyways you know how I told you yesterday that Kiba likes me?" You asked Shika.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

"Well I've already started, but I'm going to get him to believe I like him and maybe even go with him. Than brake up with him." You said.

"Good one." Shikamaru said.

You two got to the school. In stead of sitting with one of your friends, you sat next to Kiba.

"You never sit with me." Kiba said the minute you sat down.

"Well I thought that were partners and all. If its okay with you?" You asked shy like Hinata.

"Yeah sure." Kiba said blushing.

First up was Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Were going to be doing a combined transformation." Shikamaru said. Anyone could tell he really didn't want to be there.

"Were going to be transforming into a deer." Sasuke said. (By the way Deer is Shikamaru's name)

"It was his idea." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, Yeah lets go." Sasuke said.

They both conjured up some chakera than they both said transformation. After the smoke cleared a deer was standing there. The class clapped. They ended the jutsu.

"Great transformation. A." Iruka said.

They walked back up to there seats.

You waved to Shika and he waved back, but not as happy about it.

Next was Ino and Sakera

"Are you two going to fight again, like yesterday?" Shino asked.

"As long as Sauske stays out of the conversation." You said. They both shot you evil stares.

"Okay me and Ino are going to be doing the clone Jutsu." Sakera said. They both did the Jutsu.

"Hey Naruto." You said.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Get Sauske to say something." I said. He nodded.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. You made a big smile, b/c how he was doing it was going to be pretty funny.

"What is it loser." Sauske said.

"Who do you like more Sakera or Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Naruto. We all know he likes me more than Ino-pig here." Sakera said.

"Oh yeah right miss Bilbrobrow." Ino said.

"Yeah." Sakera said. The fight was on.

The whole class was full of laughter, well except Shino and Sauske.

"Good one." Kiba said in between laughter.

"All right that's enough. Ino Sakera brake it up." Iruka said. Everyone stopped laughing and Ino and Sakera stopped fighting.

"Good clones, but bad attitude C+." Iruka said.

Ino and Sakera left with mad faces.

Next was Choji and Hinata

"Good luck Hinata." I said.

"Oh yes, thank you." Hinata said.

"Okay were doing a combined transformation. Hinata tell them what were transforming into." Choji said.

"Oh right. Were a transforming into a Sheep." Hinata said.

"We figured it was the easiest." Choji said. They did the Jutsu and it was a big puffy sheep with a small head and legs. The class bursted into laughter.

They ended the Jutsu.

"Nice work." Iruka said "B"

Hinata and Choji sat down.

"Sorry." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about. We got a B that s good enough." Choji said. The class had already calm down.

Next Shino and Naruto

"Hey Naruto good luck with the clones." You said.

He nodded.

The clones were pathetic.

"Okay you guys get a C." Iruka said.

"Yeah if it was just me you would have gave me a F." Naruto said.

"Yes I would have." Iruka said. Naruto got mad and you clutched your hand into a fist.

Last Acora and Kiba

You both went down there. The Jutsu was perfect and you two got As.

Iruka started in a big lecture.

"Hey Kiba do you think we could be friends?" You asked thinking please say no.

"Oh well I was thinking we could be more than friends." Kiba said.

"More than friends? You asked dumbly, but nicely.

"You know boyfriend and girlfriend." Kiba said.

"Oh well if you want to." You said. Kiba nodded.

Next day you did your best to get along with Kiba. Iruka called the day off b/c of all the tests. So your two hanged out along for a while holding his hand. Soon you joined up with Shika.

"Hey Acora can I talk to ya?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." You said letting go of Kiba's hand and walking over where Kiba couldn't hear.

"When are you going to brake up with him and how?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I'm going to try and get him over where Naruto is, where ever he is. Tell Naruto that where going out. Naruto's going to go berserk and that'll be it." You said.

"Oh well he certainly is going to be confused." Shikamaru said.

"I know and its going to be so funny." You said.

"Evil, nice." Shikamaru said.

"Yep. That's b/c I hate him." You said. He nodded.

"So you coming too?" You asked.

"And miss this? Defiantly." Shikamaru said. You smiled.

You walked back over to Kiba.

"Hey can we go find Naruto? I want to talk to him." You said.

"Yeah okay." Kiba said.

You three walked over to the Roman bar. You sat next to Naruto. Kiba and Shikamaru listened closely.

"Hey Naruto did I tell you that Kiba and I are dating?" You asked.

"No." Naruto said with a mouth full of Roman.

"Well we are." You said.

"What?!" Naruto yelled dropping the food in his mouths.

"WHY?! WHY HIM?! YOU ALWAYS HATED HIM!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Oh that's right I do hate you. Oh well I guess were not going out." You said walking to Naruto and facing him.

"Nice brake up." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks." You said.

"Hold up. You planed this?" Kiba asked.

"Yep." You said.

"But why?" Kiba asked.

"B/c I hate you." You said.

"You, You…" Kiba was broke off by you.

"Bakka, I know you are." You said. Naruto started laughing. Kiba walked away mad.

You held up your hand for a high five with Shikamaru and you both high fived each other.

Like it, please message me.


End file.
